


Golden Lamp

by Diamond_of_the_Merthur



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aladdin AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bisexual Lance, Cute, Disney, F/M, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Characters - Freeform, Prince Shiro, Street Rat Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_of_the_Merthur/pseuds/Diamond_of_the_Merthur
Summary: Sheith Aladdin AU, what more can I say------“Do you trust me?” Keith said quickly turning to Shiro...------





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is me taking a break from my other fic, hehe I should really go back to it but this idea has been forming in my head for so long...I was originally planning to do a Hunchback of Notre Dame, but my brown ass was like, "Nah bitch, Aladdin's your movie and you gotta make it first before any other Disney AU," 
> 
> so here you go! *Throws confetti* Hope you guys like it!

“Give me the lamp or I'll  cut off your ears!” The large burly man shouted grabbing the smaller man by his vest and hauling him up.

“Please, I have no lamp! All I have are grains and fruits! Please, I beg of you- _!”_

The mans' voice was cut off by the large man smoothly slicking off the man's ear with the flick of his wrist.

The man fell to the ground in pain, a hand cupping the side of his head as blood seeped between his fingers, landing roughly on the sand below him, the large man gave him a kick on the side and sneered as the man rolled down the sand dune screaming in pain.

The man pulled apart the tarp and moved the flame through the small cart, he rummaged his fingers through the grains of sand and the piles of fruit, he found nothing. Growling he tossed the torch in the cart and walked around to cut the donkey loose, it honked at him and ran off, it would probably die within a few days in the desert. They were miles from the nearest village.

“Shoot him,” The man said walking off, his servant gulped and moved to the man who had paused mid-crawl.

“Please,” the man begged, tears streamed down his sandy face, he begged once more before grunting as the arrow sailed through the air and landed with a thud between his eyes. The man gurgled once blood dripping out past his frozen lips before rolling over to his side and sliding down the dune once more and laying there silently.

The man walked back to his horse and climbed on, his servant climbing on his own horse and they headed on their way, leaving a dead body and a flaming cart behind.

A young boy no older than six years climbed up from the other side of the dune, he watched the two men disappear before frowning at the cart.

Jiji was already gone, fearing for her life she ran off. The boy crawled through the sand and peeked over the side.

“Abu?” the boy called frowning, he slid down and frowned at the amount of the blood pooling, he frowned at the man and gently shook his shoulders.

“Abu? Abu wake up,” the boy said, he shook harder and his eyes filled up, “Abu!” he shouted but the man's head lolled to the other side.

“Abu…” the boy whispered his voice trailing off into the cold desert night before curling himself against the dead man and shivered against the desert wind.

It was a while before the boy heard a small chirp from the far distance, the boy sat up slowly, his fingers and toes already going numb. He saw a form far off the distance, an animal heading his way, the sun was just about to rise and the sky had lightened up already.

The creature slowed down to a stop in front of the boy and chirped again, it was a cat…a small cub, probably lost from his mother or father—the boy looked at the dead man again then wiped away his dried tears.

“Are you Abu?” the boy asked reaching out for the cat, it chirped and crawled into his lap with a soft purr.

“You didn’t leave me, I knew you didn’t leave me” the boy whispered smiling, the cat chirped again and jumped out of the boy’s lap and started up the sand dune.

Giggling, the boy chased after the cat who trotted a few steps ahead of him, looking back occasionally to see if the kid was following him.

“Abu wait!” the boy called when the cat went too far, the cat dutifully waited and when the boy was close enough, he started up again. They walked for miles, slowing down to rest under the large boulders or sipping at the dirty pools of water near the boulders, it was the only way to survive.

The boy laughed when they reached a large city, behind the city, was the palace, deep gold domes, white porcelain pillars and a large bronze wall blocking the palace from the village.

The boy reached down to pick up the cat and slowly walked inside the castle, his eyes gazing through the cold fruits, the steamy glazed meat, the smell of spices and the cold pitchers of water. His stomach growled but he knew he had no money so he kept on walking until he found a group of kids huddling in front of a bronze door with thick handles.

The doors opened and a tall man with a white robe, white beard, and a purple turban on his head, he had an interacted knife strapped to his waist, the kids gasped and quickly huddled inside.

“Where’s your father boy?”

The boy looked up to see the large man kneeling down in front of him, he seemed big, but his eyes were gentle and brown like warm chocolate.

“He’s right here,” the boy said holding up the cat who chirped in response. The man smiled sympathetically and cupped the boy's dirty cheeks and asked for a name.

“Keith…my name is Keith,”

* * *

“Hey! Get back here!”

Keith smirked under the scarf and quickly jumped over a small chicken and headed up the stairs that led to a small house, Abu right at his heels and quickly moving ahead. Keith dodged inside the house and quickly hid in the small escape room.

Keith quickly shut the door from above and stayed silent, Abu crouching low beside him. They both tensed when they heard the heavy footsteps above him, muffled whispered then finally the footsteps vanished.

Keith waited a good two minutes before pulling open the hatch and peeking out, Abu peeked out beside him and his ears before jumping out smoothly. Keith crawled out beside him and tossed him the meat bun who jumped up and caught it in his mouth.

The meat bun had gotten cold and slightly squished, but it was better than nothing. Keith perked up when he heard a horn in the distance, curiously he walked over towards the window and saw a beautiful white horse, hair reaching down to his feet, bells wrapped around the horse’s ankles and golden reigns, on top of the horse was a female, decked out in orange and green robes, her face and hair was covered by a sheer orange shawl, beside her were four to five guards with large swords already out.

_“Princess Romelle of Turkey! Bow in respect! She comes forward to seek the Princes’s hand in marriage!”_

Keith scoffed and leaned against the window, many came from all over the world to see if they could marry into the palace and every one of them were turned down, cheeks red with humiliation and rejection, they left in a hurry and always at night so nobody could see their walk of shame from the palace.

“Spoiled, the prince literally has everything in the world but he still can’t find a suitable partner,” Keith muttered. Abu meowed in agreement and growled at the palace, Keith laughed and patted his head and walked away from the window.

Keith took off the scarf and dipped it in a large bucket of water on his way out of the room, he re-wrapped it around his neck, the warm air hitting the cold scarf cooled his heated chest. Many days of living out on the streets and turned his pale skin tan like the warm chai the people from the south-east brown with them during their trades.

Keith paused when he stopped in front of a familiar door, yet again a group of orphaned kids waited by the doorsteps, a few kids admired the large Caracal near Keith’s legs but were too scared to step closer.

The door opened and instead of the familiar male, it was a young female, in a black niqab with only her kohl-lined eyes showing through, her belly round from being pregnant.

“Come in, children,” she said her voice muffled by the fabric around her lips, the children eagerly went inside and took their lunch for the day.

“Salaam Keith,” the female said.

“Salaam sister Muna,” Keith muttered back, Muna’s eyes squinted and Keith knew she was smiling at him.

“I heard a ruckus outside, did you steal again?” she asked, Keith’s cheeks flushed and he crossed his arms over his bare chest defensively, “I just wanted breakfast,” he muttered.

Muna laughed and she reached over to caress his cheeks, “You know, you can always come here to breakfast,” she said gently but Keith jerked his head away from her gentle hand and shook his head.

“I’m good, besides you have a lot more mouths to feed, one more is going to be a hassle and I know brother Mohammad is already busy with his own work,” Keith muttered.

“One more mouth isn’t going to hurt us,” Muna said but Keith shook his head and looked away, “I have to go now, gotta find something for Abu to eat,” Keith said moving away before Muna could say anything else.

On his way out of the desert, Keith pocketed someone’s water pouch and filled it with water near the gates before running out of the village and into the heated desert.

Abu dashed off and disappeared into the desert, Keith slowed down to slide down a sand dune and went to go to his usual spot under the boulder. He took a small sip of the water and reached into his pants to pull out a small journal and pencil, he drew whatever came to him.

A small brown lizard, a tiny beetle, a little sand-snake which dug under the sand once it spotted Keith who sighed and glanced down at the half-drawn snake. That’s how his day went, he woke up, stole breakfast, went out on his usual walk to find a job, did a few manual labors, got paid with only two coins, got lunch or stole lunch depending on how much he paid then came out to draw while Abu got his fill, then back inside the city to look for dinner, then it was back to his home to sleep and dream about a better life.

* * *

“Please just talk to her again!”

“I can’t find someone marriage worthy if she doesn’t even know to say my name correctly!” Shiro shouted pushing past his grandfather towards the garden. Kuro following closely beside him, a growl rumbling from his throat. Shiro sighed and he sat down on the fountain's edge, Kuro coming over and leaning his head down on Shiro’s lap.

“You must’ve giver her another try! You can’t base someone off of them not pronouncing her name correctly my prince,” Grandfather Ahmed said.

“Other then pronouncing my name incorrectly, she didn’t even know what kind of an animal Kuro was, she wanted a room full of diamonds and mirrors just so she could gaze at herself, she told me the dates she wanted to get married at and then just kept babbling,” Shiro stated with a frown.

“…Okay she may be a bit dim and kind of selfish but this is the thirtieth princess you’ve rejected!” Ahmed whined.

“It’s not my fault they don’t appeal to me,” Shiro muttered leaning over to twirl his fingers in the cold water, the few goldfish swam off from the sight of Shiro’s fingers before slowly swimming back.

“Appeal? You mean to say that you’ve never found them attractive?”

“Not a single one,”

“Shiro please, you must’ve found at least  _one_ attractive,” Ahmed said, he glared at Shiro who gave him a closed eye smile and shook his head.

“I hate you, I should’ve put Allura first in line for the throne,” Ahmed muttered. “I told you so, but you instantly melted when she batted those blue eyes and there she goes, off with her lover into the desert to find adventure,”

“She even had a  _lover!_  It would’ve perfect!” Ahmed, Shiro gave him a helpless shrug and laughed when Ahmed walked off muttering, Shiro’s eyes narrowed when he saw Sendak waiting by the door, his glowing yellow eyes locked onto Shiro. Sendak sneered at followed after the sultan and slammed the door shut behind him.

“Is it just me or does Sendak give you a weird vibe,” Shiro asked Kuro who rumbled in agreement and growled at the door, his ears pulled back. Shiro sighed and looked over towards the wall, his eyes widened when saw vines going from the floor and that led over the edge of the wall, beside the vines was a large tree with low hanging branches.

Shiro smiled, slowly and smug smile, an idea came to his head.

\----s

Keith peeked his eyes opened when he heard a commotion from his broken window, he peeked over the ledge sleepily and snorted when he saw the princess and her guards leaving hastily through the dark of the village.

“There goes princess number thirty,” he muttered and slumped his head back onto the fluffy pillow and fell back asleep.

* * *

“Whoa—whoa, hey—hey, I’m coming back, don’t worry, just a morning in the city and I’ll be back before lunch,” Shiro whispered kneeling down to tug his robe from Kuro’s mouth, Kuro rumbled and he slowly lowered himself onto his belly and watched his master climb the tree before jumping to catch onto the vines and leaping over the edge of the wall.

Kuro growled and Shiro peeked over the ledge and waved, “I’ll be back!” he whispered before disappearing again.

Kuro huffed and laid back down again…his master was stupid and naïve.

* * *

“Okay, here we go,” Keith whispered throwing over the niqab, he winked at Abu who went up ahead and dodging through the legs of the vendors before standing beside the meat fruit vendor. Keith and he walked over to the vendor and held out his bag.

“Salaam sister, how many apples do you need?” The large man said.

“Salaam,” Keith whispered keeping his voice high, he held up five fingers and the man quickly started stuffing in the brightest, reddest apples in the sack.

“That’ll be eight coins,” the man said handing the bag over, Keith nodded and pretended to grab his ‘coins’ when Abu started growling and leaped from his side to hiss up at Keith.

“Oi!” the man shouted but Keith gasped and stepped back holding out his hand, Abu growled again and swiped at Keith’s feet.

“Keep your animal away!” Keith cried, the man snarled and reached down to grab the cat but it moved out of the way and went to tug on the bottom of the Niqab.

“He’s not mine!” the man cried but just as he said it, Abu meowed and moved back to purr and rub his body all over the vendor’s leg who made a confused sound.

“I demand these apples to be free!” Keith shouted, the man snorted and went to grab the apples but Keith jerked the bag away.

Abu yowled and climbed up on the man’s body and landed on his shoulders, he made a swipe at Keith’s arm and yowled again.

_“Look at that man, he’s making his animal attack that poor woman,”_

_“Oh no, this seems bad, Abdullah is always a nice guy but how did this happen?”_

Abdullah flushed and he reached for the niqab and Keith gasped when it pulled free but Abu quickly jumped up and shoved the turban down to cover Abdullah’s eyes with his front paws and leaped off his shoulder.

Keith shoved the niqab back over his eyes and bolted with Abu chasing after him.

“Get back here!”

Keith laughed and he entered an old abanded building and climbed up the stairs to peek out the window, he saw Abdullah tell the guards who ran off to find the ‘mysterious women and her cat,” he laughed and sat down on the ledge and took out an apple, he dug his fingernails in the apple and broke it in half, he tossed the half towards Abu who ran off to catch it.

Keith took a large bite and looked at the vendors, it was a beautiful sight and probably even more beautiful up close where he could walk every day without having to fear that someone would recognize him.

“Hey step away!”

Keith looked over towards the left where he saw a few kids trying to steal from the meat guy, the kids squealed and ran off holding onto their hands, the meat guy sneered and crossed his arms before an old lady got his attention. He started slicing up raw meat to weight and bag while the older lady waited patiently.

Keith watched as one small kid quickly ran up from the side to grab onto the dried meat, his little arms couldn’t reach when suddenly a tall guy came out of nowhere, he bent down to pat the boys head before reaching to grab the jerky and giving it to the kid.

The kid smiled and quickly ran off, the guy smiled and went to walk off when suddenly the vendor reached over and yanked his hands back to the table.

“You better pay for that!” the guy shouted.

“Pay?”

“Nobody steals from Abdul’s meat!” the vendor shouted.

“I-I don’t have any money but if you let me go, I can get some from the sultan—form the palace!”

Keith's heart stopped when the vendor slowly unsheathed his dagger. Quickly thinking, Keith jumped from the window and landed on his feet on the balcony below before leaping over the edge again, he grunted when he landed on his feet.

“If you have no money, guess I’ll chop off your wrist for payment! That’ll teach you to steal!”

“No wait please!”

Keith quickly grabbed on to the man’s wrist and shoved him off. “Hey!” Keith shouted glaring at the man but quickly smothered the glare before sighing, “I’m so sorry but please forgive my brother he’s—he’s kind of loopy in the head, I’ll teach him not to steal again, mother never lets him leave the house cause of this exact reason,” Keith said quickly.

The guy frowned but he lowered his dagger before glaring at the guy standing behind Keith, “He said he knew the sultan, said he could get money from the palace!”

Keith scoffed and turned towards Abu who tilted his head at Keith, “My Brother thinks the wildcat is the sultan” he said then glared at the guy who quickly dropped down to his knees in front of Abu who jumped back startled.

“Oh, Sultan! How may I serve you!” the guy cried.

Keith grinned at the display then turned to the guy who frowned at them but seemed to have calmed down.

“We’re scheduled to see a physician in a few days and he seems to be a bit antsy so he must’ve escaped, I’m so glad I found him near you or else…I don’t know what would’ve happened to him,” he sighed dramatically.

“Thank you so much,” Keith added and walked over to kneel and grip the guy’s shoulder and haul him up, they paused when their eyes caught. Under the hood was a really attractive male, clearly, easterner which was a surprise considering that there no easterners in this village beside Keith. Thick black hair, gray storm-colored eyes, skin soft and tanned from the sun, he was very masculine and his muscles clenched under Keith’s hands.

“I—Let’s go,” Keith said jerking his head away from the male and whistled at Abu who perked up and trotted over towards them.

Keith waved at the vendor who gave him a confused wave in return and swiftly walked away from the crowd and towards his home while leading the also very confused male.

“How in the hell are you so dumb, how can you get caught like that!” Keith hissed releasing his grip on the male who frowned at him.

“Excuse me but I could not let that boy stay hungry, he wanted food!” the guy cried but Keith rolled his eyes and continued walking, “Well tough, it’s hard living out on your own here,” Keith shouted back.

“Don’t get caught next time!” Keith added, but he found himself being followed by the guy and Keith swiftly turned around to glare up at him. “Why are you following me?” he demanded, the guy gave him a sheepish grin, “I don’t wanna get lost and you seem to know this village well,” he said.

“You’re not from here, are you?” Keith asked crossing his arms, the guy paused before nodding there was a glint in his eyes, but Keith ignored him.

“How’d you guess,” the guy said with a sheepish laugh, he reached up to scratch his cheek and Keith didn’t think the action was cute…nope not at all.

“Well for one, you’re an easterner and I’m the only easterner there is here,” Keith said then shrugged, “yeah some stay for the night or for a week but they always leave,” he added then squinted, “are you a merchant?” he asked.

“No, I uh live here?”

It sounded like a question but Keith ignored him and raised an eyebrow, “How is that you live here but you have no idea how the systems works,” Keith asked the guy laughed again and scratched his cheek again.

Keith rolled his eyes and looked up at the sky, it was already getting dark and the guards were about to come out, he looked around and found a shortcut to his home.

“I’m going to go now,” Keith said but the guy reached out to quickly grab his wrist, “Uh please if you don’t mind…can I stay the night?” he asked.

“Sorry?”

“Please just one night then I’ll be out by the morning,” the guy said bringing up both of his hands in a pleading way with a sweet smile. Keith huffed glared at the guy and held up a finger. “One night and you’re gone,” he stated and quickly averted his gaze when the guy smiled.

He ignored the judging looked from Abu and walked away with the guy following after him.

“What’re your name?” the guy asked jogging to catch up, he frowned when the large cat gave a warning growl and stepped between them.

“Keith,”

“Oh, I’m Shiro,”

Keith ignored him and walked inside an old empty building, there were a few other kids there who ignored Keith and Abu but kept a wary eye on Shiro who smiled at them. “Don’t make eye contact!” Keith hissed reached out to grab Shiro’s wrist and tugging him away from the kids who started taking out their daggers.

“Why? They seemed nice,” Shiro answered climbing up the stairs, his eyes locked down on Keith’s bum and quickly looked away with his cheeks flushed…It was round and full…

Shiro cleared his throat and he scratched his cheek again, he looked down to see Abu glaring at him with those glinting gold eyes that shone in the dark moonlight before running up the stairs to follow Keith.

Shiro found himself on top of the roof and his breath caught when he saw the view, it was beautiful, probably more so than his own view from his balcony.

“Here,”

Shiro looked up last second when a large bendy rod came his way, with quick reflexes he caught it and frown at it.

Shiro looked over just in time to see Keith vault over the ledge to the other rooftop, Abu leaping beside him and landing carefully on all four paws.

“Can you make it? I have a plank that you can walk across as well,” Keith teased his eyes narrowing in a challenge, Shiro smirked and he ran before vaulting himself over like Keith did who looked mildly impressed when Shiro landed beside Keith with a smirk. Keith rolled his eyes and yanked the rod away.

“You’re still pretty dumb,” Keith said tossing the rods down over towards the side where they landed with a clang. Keith started off again, he went inside the old rusty building before turning back to wait for Shiro to catch up who was busy eyeing the building.

“Hurry up,” Keith called, Shiro blinked and jogged over, “Sorry, I didn’t know this is where you lived,” he said.

Keith’s jaw ticked and he glared at Shiro who quickly backtracked, “N-No that it’s b-bad I—”

“—Shut up, I don’t care what you think of my house,” Keith snapped and turned on his heel to head back into the house. Keith didn’t know why he was irked, he didn’t know the guy, didn’t care what he thought but still, he was bothered, bothered that he had to show such an ugly house to some random guy he met on the street.

_Clang!_

Keith jerked his head back when he heard that sound and saw Abu hissing up at Shiro who was rubbing his forehead with a sheepish expression, “Heh,” he laughed. Keith’s eyes narrowed and he shook his head, “Can you not see?” he demanded.

“Sorry, I’m not as short as you,” Shiro shot back with an easy grin, Keith’s cheeks flushed and he snapped his head away to the front.

_Stupid._

Keith kept on walking and ducked low under the low pipe, he stopped and quickly turned around to cover the front of pipe just as Shiro’s nose made contact with the palm of Keith’s hand. There was a moment of silence before Keith yanked his hand back and Shiro ducked under the pipe and smiled down at Keith who glared at him return.

“Thanks,” he said gently.

“No thanks, I saved you two times, you’re in my debt,” Keith snapped, he stepped back when Shiro ducked under the pipe standing an inch away from Keith whose breath caught at how close they were standing.

They broke apart to Abu yowling and tugging on Keith’s pants, Keith blinked rapidly and quickly looked away with a frown, he turned around slowly with a confused frown and started forward, following Abu inside their room.

“This is nice,” Shiro commented looking around the small room, Abu ran over and jumped on his bed, he curled up in a ball but kept his eyes on Shiro who was too busy looking around.

“Well it’s home, nothing big,” Keith said walking over to grab a slightly bruised apple from the worm out basket near the window and tossing it to Shiro who easily caught it. “It’s nice,” Shiro said again, finally looking over towards the broken window with a confused look. There was a thick gray colored tarp covering the window and he walked over and pulled back the tarp and his breath caught at the sight of his palace. The golden domes, gleaming in the moonlight, illuminating the ivory pillars, little speaks of golden calligraphy in the arches sparkling back; Shiro was way too far to make out what they said but they still sparkled.

“It’s pretty huh? I’m always taken away just by how beautiful it is,” Keith said coming over to stand beside Shiro who nodded and glanced over to Keith, he had a soft smile on his face while he gazed that palace, his arms folded behind him and he looked so much younger, almost boyish.

Shiro snapped his head away when Keith glanced over at him confused, he ignored his flushed cheeks and leaned against the broken wall and nodded his head over towards the palace while biting into the bruised apple, it wasn’t as crisp as the ones he got from the palace, instead it was slightly mushy and had brown spots when he bit into his. Shiro held back a gag and swallowed it and put the apple behind him, hoping Keith didn’t see.

“So, uh, I heard the prince is just as breathtaking as the palace,” Shiro said nonchalantly.

“I don’t care how breathtaking he is rumored to be, he’s a spoiled, arrogant, brat,” Keith spat turning his back to the palace, he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, he turned to Shiro with a confused look when Shiro choked on his own tongue.

“Sorry?” Shiro said clearing his throat and patting his chest.

“I said the prince is a spoiled—”

“—No I heard that part but this is the first time I heard someone speak so ill of the prince,” Shiro said shaking his head, he locked his jaw and crossed his arms stiffly across his chest. It was irritating to hear someone talk ill of you while you are standing right there.

Keith scoffed when he saw how tense Shiro became and gave him a snarky look, “Don’t tell me that you’re one of his loyal fans? Please, the spoiled child came into the world with a golden crown and so much gold that it can feed two whole cities,” he muttered.

“I suppose but it’s not entirely the prince’s fault for being into royalty,” Shiro snapped, Keith raised an eyebrow, he hadn’t excepted this random stranger to defend the prince so firmly.

“You’re right, I can’t blame the prince for being into royalty, but he was born into royalty for a reason, people were born into royalty for a reason, why? To lead, he was born to lead this city and probably many more cities if he’s smart. He can easily void all illegal brothels, child marriage, the punishment for stealing, remember you had your hand almost chopped off because of the rules that were given by the  _prince_ himself. Yet there are many people, including you, who worship him, I don’t get it. He has so much power and not once has he done something right and Just,” Keith said.

Shiro’s brows furrowed and he lowered his gaze to the floor, he bit his lips and reached up to scratch his cheek. He didn’t remember any rules of child marriage, illegal brothels, and punishment for stealing. He didn’t remember putting forth all those rules.

“I—You’re right, he is spoiled and I’m sure later on he’ll learn, He’s still a child,” Shiro said trying to defend himself.

“A child? He’s past his twentieth year, how is still a child? I had just turned nineteen about a few months ago,” Keith stated, “I know more than he does,” he added.

“Okay I get it, the prince is annoying, spoiled, takes everything for granted, is that what you wanted to hear,” Shiro said smiling despite being annoyed, taking criticism was hard and taking it from a thief wasn’t exactly comforting either.

Although the cheeky grin he got from Keith was sort of worth it.

“You know, you aren’t what I was expecting,” Shiro said moving closer to lean beside Keith, his back to his palace. Keith smirked up at him and gave him a single shoulder shrug, “What  _were_ you expecting,” he asked.

Shiro shrugged and when he leaned in closer, he automatically shot back when Abu came out of nowhere, paws on his chest, ears folded back, and a nasty snarl pulling on his lips. “Abu!” Keith shouted grabbing onto the large cat’s neck and prying him off.

Abu climbed off but he kept growling, his eyes locked onto Shiro. “To bed,” Keith said firmly pointing towards the lumpy nest near the corner another lumpy bed which instantly Shiro knew it was Keith’s.

Abu back stepped into his nest, a low growl still rumbling in his chest and his eyes on Shiro who gave a nervous laugh to Keith who shook his head.

“I’m surprised, this is the first time he acted like this, he usually likes strangers,” Keith murmured looking back at Shiro and his eyes narrowed at the suspicious flush on Shiro’s cheeks.

“Maybe he’s jealous that I’m stealing his pretty master's attention,” Shiro teased scooting closer, his heart soared when Keith’s own cheeks flushed and he gave Shiro a playful punch to his shoulder.

“You can’t just flirt with someone you just met,” Keith muttered but it looked like he was suppressing a smile so Shiro counted that as a win.

“You’d be the first,” Shiro said honestly feeling his cheeks darken from the confession, Keith’s own cheeks darkened.

“Now you’re just trying to get on my good side, what’d you want? An extra night?” Keith asked narrowing his eyes. Shiro laughed and he bumped his shoulder with Keith, “Maybe…” he trailed off, biting his lip to fight off a smile.

Keith rolled his eyes and he waved a finger in Shiro’s direction, “No, you said only one night and that’s all I’m granting you,” Keith said firmly.

“What’ll make you change your mind?” Shiro asked. Keith chewed the inside of his lip thoughtfully, “Um…maybe some gold coins, a pillow, oh a blanket would be nice, new clothes, fresh food, I would like a lot of things but I doubt you would have any of—…”

Keith’s eyelashes fluttered as Shiro leaned in to brush their lips together, breaking off Keith’s voice, he pushed them together more firmly and parted his lips.

_What’re you doing…_

Keith wanted to ask him but his mind was all over the place, he didn’t know what to say or what to feel, his mind was a mess. The only thing he knew what to do was close his eyes and part his own lips in return, he held back a gasp when Shiro pulled away and kissed him again, a bit more firmly, a hand reached across to grab his hips firmly.

Keith tilted his head to the side and pushed back, a hand reached up to cup Shiro’s cheeks and slowly slide into his thick black hair while his other hand steadied himself on the rock bench. Keith whimpered when Shiro pulled away but not before sucking on his bottom lip and gently nibbling on it.

“That’ll change your mind?” Shiro breathed, Keith shook his head and his lips parted, “I need more convincing,” he whispered.

Shiro held back a smile and captured Keith’s bottom lip in a kiss once more, he ignored Abu growling in the back, knowing he won’t do anything to physical harm Shiro since Keith’s right here.

“Well, what do we have here? Such sinful acts~”

Both Shiro and Keith pulled apart to stare at Royal Guards—Haux and his other guards behind him, standing at the entrance of Keith’s home. Shiro quickly looked away and pulled his hood over his head, blocking his face from view.

They quickly stood up and Keith looked over the ledge, it wasn’t a far of a jump and there was a good amount of loose sand at the bottom.

“Hurry!” Keith shouted reaching down to grab Shiro’s wrist and tugging him onto the ledge.

“Don’t let him get away!” Haux shouted pointing his curved sword at them.

“Do you trust me?” Keith said quickly turning to Shiro who didn’t hesitate and nodded, quickly they both jumped over the ledge before Haux’s men to catch them, the thin tarp on the way down, slowed their falls and they landed roughly on their sides with a pained grunt.

Keith wasted no time in climbing up and with Shiro beside them ran for the doors but it was suddenly blocked by one of the guards. They stumbled back but another two other men were behind him and they stumbled into their backs before falling to their knees.

“Grab ‘em!”

Keith grunted when he felt his arms pull tightly behind his chest, he looked up at Haux who smirked at him and pressed the tip of the sword against Keith’s chin.

“It’s a pity…you have a such a wonderful face…too bad your sinful acts of stealing are going to land you in prison,” he muttered.

“Let him go!” Shiro shouted wrestling his arms from the second guard who grunted when Shiro landed a kick to his chin.

“Take the other street rat, let him rot beside thief,” Haux said nonchalantly.

“You better take those words back!” Shiro shouted pulling back his hood, Haux choked on his tongue and he quickly lowered himself to his knees and bowed his head.

“Prince Shiro! I’m so sorry, we didn’t know it was you,” Haux said then looked up with a worried expression, “what’re you doing this far away from the palace?” he added before narrowed his eyes and turning to thief whose cheeks were dark red, his gaze was on the floor.

“Did the street rat kidnap you?”

“That’s none of your business but I order you to release him,” Shiro growled. Haux gave him a constipated look before shaking his head remorsefully, “I’m sorry my Prince but I cannot do that, this isn’t the order from the Sultan but an order from Royal Advisor, it was him who wanted the thief. You’ll have to take it on with him,” Haux said bowing his head again, he gave his men a look and they dragged the thief out of the room.

“I’m sorry again Prince,” Haux said then appointed his guard to escort the Prince back to the castle.

“Don’t worry, I will, and remember this Haux.  _I_ am the princes, not Sendak,” Shiro growled narrowing his eyes at Haux. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know this chapter is much shorter than the last chapter but here ya go!

Keith grunted when they tossed him into the cell, his body hit the cold floor hard and he held back a whimper when he landed on his side, the door slammed shut heavy behind him and Keith rolled to back and sat up gingerly, his left wrist was numb and pulsing now, he must’ve landed on it.

Keith looked around the cold cell, it had brick walls and there was only a window, a single window far above near the ceiling, there was a single metal door that didn’t have any handles with a little hatch near the bottom…probably where he would be getting his rations.

Looks like this will be his life from now on. Rotting in a cell.

Keith crawled backward and fell against the cold brick wall and curled into himself, favoring his left wrist in his lap. He probably looked so stupid and pathetic in front of Shiro who was the prince and the same prince he bad-mouthed

 _“Ana 'ahmaq jiddaaned!”_ Keith muttered feeling his cheeks heat up, “Probably laughing at me in his stupid palace,” Keith added. He shouldn’t have trusted Shiro full heartedly, people are cruel, they do stupid things because they are bored and look where that brought him. In a cell with a wounded wrist.

It was all a joke and a foolish mistake on Keith’s part.

There was a soft meow, echoing the cell and Keith jerked his head up, a smile spread across his face and his heart sped up.

“Abu!” he cried, Abu gingerly slid down the brick wall, her nails catching at the bricks. Keith stood up and held out his arms just as Abu jumped, It was too far of a landing and Keith knew she wouldn’t be able to land the jump. So, he decided it was the only way to cushion her landing.

Keith yelped when he caught her but her body mass was too big and he fell back, landing roughly on his back.

Keith groaned, his head was in pain and there was a ringing in his ears. Abu climbed off and sniffed at his ears and meowed softly before nuzzling down next to him.

“It’s okay,” Keith said, his left wrist throbbing now and there was a steady burn of pain.

“Are you alright boy?”

Abu's chest rumbled and she stood on her legs, glowering at the direction of the voice. Keith slowly sat up as a large bulky man wearing a thick brown robe wobbled out of the shadows, there was a hood covering his face so only the lower part of his face was showing.

“Who are you?” Keith demanded, glaring at the man who gave him a slow smile, it was a broken smile full of decaying teeth and gums.

“I’ve been a prisoner for the past thirty years of my life, came here when I was only a boy, now look at me, I’m a rotting mess but these people oh no these  _people_ won’t let me die, they’ll keep me here to suffer…for what you may ask? A loaf of bread, a single item of food to feed my little sister, they caught me and tossed me in here when I was ten years of age, imagine the trauma I went through,” the man said.

“I’m sorry,” Keith said solemnly lowering his defensive stance, even Abu lowered herself onto her belly. Keith knew the struggles of living on the streets, he could relate but not entirely…he soon realized that this man was going to be Keith’s future.

“It’s been forever since I seen a human body, the only human thing I see is a hand that puts food through the hatch. I’m glad they caught you, or else I would have to keep myself company with the cell rats who come in and nibble on my flesh every night and steal the crumbs of my stale bread,” The man said coming closer and sitting down across from Keith, his back against the wall.

“The royals are cruel, they do not deserve to rule over this city, they have done the citizens wrong!” Keith spat, there was hatred brewing in his chest, a feeling he hardly felt before, he felt anger but never hatred.

“You’re right my boy, they do not deserve anything!”

“You lost thirty years of your life! For what! To survive! And they feast on meat, fruits, and grains all day! While the peasants are forced to work, slave themselves in order to survive and if they don’t have enough gold for food, they are either forced to steal or starve!”

“You’re right, so right,” The man seethed shaking his head and Keith caught a glimpse of his glowing yellow eyes.

“How about…a little revenge?” The man said, his lips curling in a sneer, Keith eyed him and the man snorted, “I was waiting for a strapping young man like you to be thrown in a jail cell, I need you help boy and that is if only you agree,” the man said.

“Help?”

The man shifted and brought his hand out from his robe, a gray hand, fingers gnarled and looked almost bitten off near the tips. The man pushed his hand against the lower part of the wall and pushed. Keith watched in amazement as the wall pushed away to reveal an escape hole.

“Y-You? If you knew that was there, why didn’t you run away!” Keith sputtered moving closer, he was within arm's length of the man now and Keith’s eyes and nose prickles at the stench radiating off of him, Abu hissed and hid behind Keith.

“My leg,” the man all but said pulling up the robe to reveal a broken leg, a large pulsing bump near the knees, it was purple and red with yellow puss around the wound. Keith grimaced and the man hid his leg behind the robe with a chuckle.

“This route is an underground walkway, it leads us straight outside the city, a few clicks from the city. It’s a rather long walk and I need you to help me make it through,” The man said.

“What about the guards?” Keith asked looking back at the door. The man let out a disbelieving laugh, “the guards are useless, they don’t even check if their prisoners are here, they just put the food through the hatch and leave. The rats will be feasting on them,” The man said.

“You talked about revenge?” Keith asked hesitantly there was an unsettling feeling in his gut but Keith did his best to ignore it, the man paused for a good minute then he tilted his head.

“We’ll talk about it once we leave this gloomy cell, it’s a long plan and it’ll give us something to talk about while we’re escaping,” The man said and crawled through the hole before Keith could ask another question.

Abu and Keith looked at each other before following the man through the hole.

* * *

“Release him!”

Sendak groaned and rubbed his temple, the second the Prince stormed into his private he could feel a headache coming. “Prince Shiro you know I cannot allow that the street rat had kidnaped you from the palace and led you to his—to his dirty, rat-infested home!”

“He didn’t kidnap me!” Shiro shouted glaring at the advisor, Sendak rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Prince, you do not have to defend the street rat, he may have looked charming and handsome but he was a dirty kidnapper,” Sendak said in a gentler tone to calm down the prince.

“He wasn’t dirty! Besides, I ran away on my own! He was the one who saved me!” Shiro shouted again.

“Oh dear,” Sendak muttered covering his mouth, Shiro eyed him suspiciously and Sendak shook his head gravely.

“Oh dear, this is a horrible thing to hear, I—I am so sorry Prince, but I hadn’t realized that you ran away on your own…” Sendak said trailing off.

“That is what I’ve been trying to say! Now go into the cells and release him or I’ll do it myself!”

“It’s far too late, Prince Shiro,” Sendak said gravely.

Shiro tensed and his eyes widened before taking a cautious step back, “wh-what’d you mean  _too late?_ What did you do Sendak!”

“Well you see, from my perspective, it was as though the street rat kidnapped you and obviously I was going to protect the future Sultan of Agrabah, I had would’ve done what any other adviser would do,” Sendak said.

“What’d you do?” Shiro asked faintly.

“I sentence him to death, I’m so sorry my prince if only I had known,” Sendak said. Shiro staggered back and he fell down on the couch, his fingers digging into the fabric. Shiro swallowed roughly and he blinked rapidly when he felt his eyes started to water.

“Prince…” Sendak said reaching for the young man’s shoulder but Shiro moved out of the way and sat up, he turned to Sendak and didn’t care if he could see how much it affected him.

“You’re a cruel monster, Sendak!” Shiro seethed and turned on his heel and stormed off, the door slamming shut behind him. Sendak rolled his eyes and rolled his shoulders.

“He seems distraught,” Haxus said coming out from the shadows, Sendak snorted and grabbed the vial from his robes, “Does it look like I care—anyways I have a special little guest I have to visit in the cells,” Sendak said grinning and grabbed the dirty brown robe from Haxus.

* * *

“So, you need this special lamp to take revenge on the sultan?” Keith asked after the plan was explained. It wasn’t exactly a clear plan considering the man wasn’t telling him everything, he wouldn’t even tell Keith his name.

“Yes, now hush, the walls have ears boy, don’t speak to loudly,” The man grunting walking ahead, his leg seemed fine which was sort of weird to Keith, but he didn’t say anything, he was being freed from the cell and would probably have to steal extra food, water, probably a camel or a horse before moving to a different city.

“Here! Here!” The man said pausing, Keith perked up and jogged over with Abu close on his heels, the man pointed towards a large wooden square on top, “Help me up, boy!” The man said.

Keith held back a sigh and lowered himself onto his knees while the man climbed on his shoulders before slowly standing up so the man could open the latch of the wooden door, the light from the evening sun flooded in the darkened tunnels and Keith could feel himself sigh in relief.

The man scuffled out first before lowering his arm for Keith to jump up and grab before climbing out himself. Abu jumped out easily and shook her self from the excess dust and dirt that clung to her fur.

“Hurry! This way!” The man shouted scrambling to his feet and pointing towards the desert dunes near the east. Keith closed the latch and followed after the man, he wanted to ask the man more question but with each passing question, the man grew snappy and irritated with Keith, so he kept quiet, he didn’t want this man to turn on him last second.

The walk was long and tiring and the man didn’t stop for breathers and Keith had a gut feeling that something was really wrong and fishy with the guy, he was even tempted to make a run for it, but this guy helped him escape, he gave Keith another chance to survive and Keith was in his debt, so he dutifully followed him.

The sun had set long ago, and the moon was out, high and full, not a single cloud in sight and thousands of stars glittered in the dark sky like little diamonds.

“Help me,”

Keith jerked eyes from the stars and towards the man who was having trouble walking over a large dune, Keith hurried over and wrapped his arms around the man’s waist and put the man’s arm around his shoulder and helped him over the dune. When they reached the top, there was something behind the dune that had Keith thinking he was probably in a lucid dream.

“There it lies,” the man said grinning. Keith wasn’t in a dream. Right in front of him was a sand dune, shaped like a lion’s head, glowing yellow eyes, mouth wide open and it looked as if it was breathing.

“Go,” the man said once they reached the bottom of the dune and stood feets away from the lion’s head. Keith stared at the man in disbelief and yelped when the man shoved him forward. “Go!” he said again more roughly.

“Remember the lamp, bring me the lamp!” The man shouted.

Keith didn’t nod or agree, he just stared at the man for a while before turning to the lion, he took a step closer and tensed when the lion’s eyes started to glow harder, his eyes going wide.

 _“Who dares to enter the Diamond in the Rough?”_  The lion said, his voice low and grave and it echoed gently.

“I-I’m Keith!” Keith called hunching his shoulders to make himself look smaller and less threatening.

The Lion gave Keith a look, squinting one eye at Keith before closing both eyes.  _“Do not touch anything, you are to touch nothing but the lamp!”_  It said.

“Remember once you bring me the lamp! I will grant you your reward!” The man shouted from behind Keith which he ignored and stepped forward, Abu close behind, ducking beside Keith and her tail between her legs.

Keith entered the lion’s mouth and slowly walked down the solid golden steps and into the cave. The lion’s mouth didn’t close, and Keith walked more confidently down the steps until he reached the last one and jumped off. Keith tensed and waited for something to happen when nothing did, he straightened up and his mouth fell open at the sight of all the jewels and gold that lay inside the Lion.

“I bet the Sultan doesn’t even have this much gold” Keith whispered then laughed breathlessly, “there’s enough gold to feed the whole village and another!” he cried and reached down to pluck a giant red ruby when he stopped last second, his fingers inches away from the gem.

“Touch nothing but the lamp,” Keith reminded himself straighten up and curling his fingers into a fist, the ruby gleamed up at him and Keith turned away with a frown. “Nothing but the lamp,” he repeated and walked past the piles of gems and gold and towards the darkened doorway.

Abu hissed and Keith quickly turned around to see her growling at a rug, a beautiful red rug with golden tassels and golden embroidery all along the edge of the rug that spread towards the center in a mandala.

“Abu, come on, it’s okay,” Keith said shaking his head and clicking his tongue for Abu to come near him. Abu hissed one more time at the rug before jogging over to her master. Keith smiled and patted her head and turned back around to doorway when Abu yowled.

Keith turned around to see Abu with her tail between her legs and growling at the rug which wasn’t on the floor and instead it was rolled up, pressed against one of the piles of gold coins.

“Wha—oh my god,” Keith breathed as the rug unfolded itself and floated over towards them, twirling cautiously around Keith before hovering a few inches above Keith.

“I shouldn’t be so surprised considering I’m inside a sand lion that’s filled with gold and jewels,” Keith breathed laughing when the rug poked one of his golden tassels at Keith’s hovering hand.

“Hey, you’ve lived in here, can you help us?” Keith asked suddenly, the rug looked like it was thinking for a second before its tassels wiggled.

“Do you know where a golden lamp would be?” Keith asked the rug’s tassels wiggled more excitedly, and it twirled around Keith before poking playfully at Abu and flew towards the door where Keith was heading. Keith smiled and chased after it, Abu huffed but followed as well.

The rug led him out of the golden room towards a thin purple hallway then inside a dark room, diamonds engraved into the walls, twinkling at them with every moment. Then into a green room, full of…trees? A large tree stood in the middle, low hanging branches that were full of bright green flowers and all sorts of fruits and jewels shaped into flowers.

Keith stared at it confused as he jogged past it, this place was really truly weird.

They finally reached large dark room, it was open and there nothing inside only a large pointed hill with steps and on top of the hill was a golden lamp that shone from a white light that came from the ceiling, the hill was on an island surrounded by murky dark water, stepping stones that lead to the island.

“That’s the lamp?” Keith questioned, the rug made a weird human-like shrug with his tassels. Keith smiled and then turned to Abu who glared at the rug with distaste. “No fighting and remember, do not touch anything,” he warned before walked over towards the edge of the of the platform before jumping on the first stepping stone.

Stone after stone, Keith landed on the island with a satisfied grunt, he grinned and waved at Abu who huffed and lowered herself onto her belly, there was a twinkle from the corner of her eye and she turned to look at the sight of a large opal stone emerging from the wall, it plopped on the ground silently and Abu turned away quickly and watched her master climb up the steps of the hill towards the lamp.

The opal turned and it’s gleaming got Abu’s attention again and she turned her head to stare at it again, it was a beautiful gem, the color of pearls with flashes of yellows, greens, pinks, and purples twinkling back at her.

Her master would love this…it might even help him to settle in a new city when they leave this confusing cave.

Abu got up and walked over towards it slowly, the gem slowly entrancing Abu by its beauty.

Keith rolled his shoulders when he reached the top, the golden lamp looked like any ordinary lamp he used to see in the city. Keith’s hands hovered above the lamp, there was a weird hum in the air and Keith hesitantly picked it up, he laughed nervously and turned the lamp around to see it all from different angles.

“This is what’ll defeat the Sultan? This is what the man wanted?” Keith said turning around to face Abu, his heart dropped when he saw Abu reached down to grab a gem in her mouth. “Abu no!” Keith shouted but it was too late, the damage was already done. The room shook and Keith heard a grave voice echo throughout the room.

“ _Who dare touch the Disaster Gem!”_

The water surrounded the room started to bubble and boil over into lava. Keith watched horrified and turned back to the hill when it erupted lava from the top and Keith made a surprised shout before quickly running down the steps only for it smoothed under his feet, Keith yelped when his legs gave out and he slide down quickly, the end of the steps shot out and it curved upwards.

Keith screamed as he curved off the slide and flew up and before falling, he quickly shut his eyes and braced himself. This is not how he wanted to die, this was a horrible way to die.

Keith gasped when he landed roughly on something soft and light, he opened his eyes to see Abu staring down at him and the room flying past him. Keith turned to his side and gapped when he noticed that he was on the magical rug and it was flying fast out of the room.

“Good job carpet!” Keith shouted, the carpet let out a happy hum and it shot into the green room which wasn’t so green anymore, the tree was dead, the fruits were on the ground, rotting, the gems were on the floor as well, shattered.

They flew past the purple tunnel and back into the golden room. “Up there!” Keith shouted pointed towards the entrance, the rug flew faster. Keith could see the dark sky in the small entrance. “Almost” he whispered gripping tightly onto the rug, suddenly there was a huge boulder that fell from the ceiling and Keith’s eyes widened and he quickly jumped off the rug as the same time Abu did, the boulder fell and hit the rug, taking both of them down.

Keith landed on the edge of the steps, his bottom half dangling, Abu growled and dug her nails into the solid steps as she tried to scramble up.

“Help!” Keith shouted when the man came into view, he held out his hand and the man quickly knelt to grab Keith’s wrist.

“The lamp!” The man shouted Keith stared at him, his mouth opened to shout before he could even comprehend what was happening. “Are you crazy! Let me up then I’ll give you the lamp!”

“No! Give me the lamp!”

Keith gritted his teeth and he released his other hand from the ledge and reached to his side to grab the lamp that was dangling from his belt, he quickly brought it up towards the man who grinned and caught it.

“Yes! Yes! I finally have it!” He shouted.

Keith watched him and turned to Abu who was almost up, he turned back to the man and demanded to help up when the man sneered and put the lamp in his robe and taking out a jagged knife at the same time.

“Here is your reward…your eternal reward,” the man said, his eyes glowing.

Keith gaped and he couldn’t help but stare at the man drew back the dagger to strike Keith. Abu shot up last second and bit down hard on the man’s wrist, Keith yelped and grabbed onto the robe, his eyes caught the lamp and he curled his finger on the handle and yanked it out while the man shook off Abu, blood spraying everywhere.

Abu only released the man when the ledge under them gave away and together they fell, down below just as their only escape shut free. The last thing Keith saw before blacking out was the full moon and the diamond stars, closing shut on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is similar to the original scene in Aladdin, I promise the next chapter would more different. I'm trying my best not write something so similar to the original Aladdin.  
> I'll have more of the character's backstory slowly explained into the story. Chapter at a time but I will say this. Allura and Shiro are adoptive siblings but that will be explained later on in the story :)
> 
> Please if there are any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them :)  
> comments are always welcomed and so are kudos, bookmarks, if ya want ;) you ;) can :) post ;) on ;) tumblr ;) ;) ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe...I know there are so many mistakes and I was hurrying on trying to upload it cause technically I was supposed to upload this a few days ago but it's just been sitting on my laptop for a while and it's like three am while I'm writing this and I'm like..."I should edit this and post it,"
> 
>  
> 
> mistakes found? Tell me so I can fix ASAP! <3
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks and always welcome ;)


End file.
